


Bound

by IdiotAnonymous



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotAnonymous/pseuds/IdiotAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident this all happened, but an accident Vladimir must take care of all the same be it one way or another. Ezreal might not like such harsh treatment, however the boy is lucky he is even alive to bear it so he had best not complain too much. What a mess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> An older work based on [a picture](http://ezrealofpiltover.tumblr.com/post/44266146904) that [EzrealofPiltover](http://ezrealofpiltover.tumblr.com) drew and sparked a little story. I felt like posting this one here because it seems pretty good despite its age and some of you all might enjoy it! :)

-x-x-x-x-x-

In the first few hours of arriving, Vladimir had shown nothing but kindness to his young housemate, even if Vladimir himself was initially highly agitated at the thought of having company…especially due to the fact it means he did not properly finish his dinner and he injected far too much venom. He is used to larger prey, after all. That aside, he washed Ezreal up and put some clothing on the boy, a red shirt of his, some underclothes, and pants, and expressed nothing but gentle care. It really is not in Vladimir’s nature to do such a thing, but…he pins it on instinct to care for a creature he has created, in a sense.

However, Ezreal being a newly changed creature, it means to anyone else, namely humans in the area, he is a threat. Vladimir has neighbors, he lives in a populated town, and he has worked quite hard to blend in properly, so if Ezreal messes this up it will be quite troublesome to say the least. If anyone knocks on his front door, they are as good as dead, and if Ezreal decides to roam then yet again there will be a problem. The young creature in question does not know this, he is simply following what he feels is right and enjoying the kindness shown by this ‘stranger.’ Vladimir, however, is much keener on the fact, even if outwardly he does not show signs of this…aside from luring his new housemate to the basement, but even this is seen as a harmless act after so long.

Needless to say, his young boy never sees it coming. Vladimir pounces Ezreal to the ground, a startled yelp escaping the boy and his eyes showing nothing but fear as he looks up. Vladimir disregards this as best he can, snatching both his young creature’s wrists in one hand then holding those down against Ezreal’s chest. It is clear the poor little animal is trying to sit up again, trying so very hard to get away from his previously trusted attacker, but it is much too difficult. Vladimir has years of subduing prey, years of honing his strengths; Ezreal stands little chance against him. Vladimir picks up a few leather straps from the box next to him, just where he had left it in case he ever wanted to keep prey alive for a few more days, then begins his work.

It does not take much exertion from Vladimir to keep his young creature pinned down as he wraps the first bind around Ezreal’s neck, ensuring it is somewhat lose as to allow breathing yet tight enough to not slip off. The smaller creature squirms and struggles, whining and pleading against this; the boy never speaks in any language other than sounds of a desperate animal, however, so it is rather simple to ignore him. Vladimir easily latches the chain to his young creature’s new collar then moves to the arms. It is foolish to put just one bind on such a dangerous and clever creature, and Vladimir refuses to perform sloppy work on this boy again.

Ezreal tries turning to lie on his stomach, he tries to push Vladimir off or reason with the larger creature, but none of it works. Vladimir is effortlessly able to wrap a few more belts around the boy’s forearms, wrists, and then one each on the upper arms, tying threads to each then fastening those to the wall. He is used to binding prey, so this is far from difficult…except for the fact he actually cares for this creature, and those desperate cries and struggles do begin to pain him.

Of course, the lower body ends up getting a few restraints as well; one belt around the lower stomach, then, as with the arms, one is put on each ankle, right above the ankle, and then on the upper legs. True it is quite a bit much, but he needs to make sure this creature stays down here, for both their sakes. Vladimir ensures Ezreal can move around a bit, not far at all from the wall and floor but a small amount nonetheless, such as for lying down to sleep or to try and sit comfortably. His poor boy continues those struggles until Vladimir releases his grip and backs off; after this, Ezreal scrambles back against the wall and again stares up at the man he so trusted. Vladimir will not lie, it hurts to see that look in Ezreal’s eyes…how saddened and pained they are.

Though far more tempted to try and comfort his young creature, Vladimir decides it would probably be best for him to give Ezreal some space for awhile. The newly changed creature will need some time to adjust to his new living area in the basement, and Vladimir will need to think up how to calm Ezreal down and hopefully ‘train’ him, per say, to not be so prone to following those animal instincts. With any luck it will only take a few years for his little housemate to calm down and not attack any human within several miles.

For now, Vladimir is sure to lock the basement door.

-x-x-

Ezreal is considered a child…right? Vladimir hums, shifting through his kitchen for anything that might be of use here. He has been asked many times by his neighbors to watch their young daughter, Annie, and usually with little to no warning. His neighbors simply drop her at his doorstep. They are fortunate he is trying to fit in with this town, not devour everything within it. At least Annie behaves herself…and keeps Vladimir’s little secret from everyone else after she once saw him guzzling down the blood of some mailman some time ago. She was not the least bit surprised, either…just curious.

The point being, Vladimir keeps some objects and foods for children around the house, things that cheer Annie up when she is upset or keep her entertained while he finishes up work related matters. With any luck, maybe some of these will make Ezreal a little happier or get some of that trust back. Vladimir pauses his search a moment then groans; this mess is making him grow soft. Usually that boy would have a reason to be so distrustful _and_ would be down in that basement for food, not to be kept safe and prevent Ezreal from getting caught and executed or being seen and getting the both of them into trouble. Vladimir has even been thinking of this young creature as _his_ , and not even as a pet or as prey. This is simply not something he would normally do…and yet, here he is digging out candy or something for a little brat (which is not exactly a brat anymore due to memory loss) whom would serve him better as food than company.

Another shake of the head and sigh; it is what it is, and maybe this will not be so bad. He is not social by nature, even if this young boy plus his master seem to be, but company might not be a bad thing. Vladimir has spent most of his years alone in some mansion, always on the outskirts of town and usually not troubling himself too much with mingling alongside cattle-- humans, he means. Dmitri always would, way back when he actually lived with his master, but Vladimir has never liked the idea of talking with humans for very long. Or even seeing them often, for that matter, unless about to devour them.

Vladimir stops his search and decides maybe something sweet will make Ezreal at least a little happier. Annie, and many humans for that matter (admittedly, Vladimir has found certain human desserts quite desirable as well), usually likes candy, or most anything sweet, when she is upset and calms right down when she sees it. A strange child, but many children seem to act much like this. Judging by Ezreal’s previous behavior, that is how childish he has acted since changing into one of Vladimir’s kind, this _should_ work on him as well. So, he picks up some sort of candy on a stick and decides to give that a try.

That is, after a few more minutes. Vladimir wishes not to stress the young creature too much, lest Ezreal start to become sick from such anxiety. He walks from the kitchen to the living room then plops down in the nearest chair, caring not to pay attention to the occasional distressed cry from downstairs or the sound of chains being tugged at. It is for the best, he _has_ to make sure Ezreal doesn’t go wandering off…which he could do by keeping the boy close, but what if someone comes to the door? That happens a few times a week, and if it does with Ezreal around that young boy will tear the visitor apart. Vladimir idly examines the candy in his hand, mostly to keep his mind busy.

On second thought, to pass the time he might as well figure out where to hunt rather than just stare at this sugary thing. Seeing as he will need _a lot_ of food to sustain a newly changed vampire, he will need a town to take many victims from. A human changed to a ‘monster’ might as well be compared to a young vampire born from two of the species: hungry all the time and vicious in demeanor to those it doesn’t know. Ezreal is so clingy to Vladimir because he just so happened to have been the one to change him, so the young creature sees him as…something not to try and eat, he guesses. Be it fatherly, brotherly, or possibly even romantic in nature, Ezreal sees him as someone the young creature adores and will likely not become aggressive toward.

He snaps out of that train of thought with a weary sigh; now his mind is wandering again. _Hunting_ is the topic, not how that little creature feels about him. Vladimir will need to ensure the young creature gets enough food to lessen the hunger pains and ensure Ezreal keeps his strength up. Seeing as his housemate is still growing in a sense, more in terms of vampiric strength rather than actually growing, Ezreal will need that food for more reasons than simply keeping him less aggressive and in less pain.

In other words, he will need to find some other town to steal some humans from and bring those back here for Ezreal to eat. Vladimir smiles, his gaze shifting upward in thought; it has been awhile since he has hunted for more than what was simply needed for him to survive…it will be a _wonderful_ excuse to not only hunt but to hunt until he simply cannot eat anything more. Ah, the last time he hunted like that was when his master was too sick and wounded to hunt for himself, and that was years ago…now, he restrains himself for fear of having to move again and find a new town. Humans spread the word of a monster much too quickly these days, meaning he has to move _far_ away whenever he is forced to leave.

Vladimir starts, a particularly loud cry sounding from the basement below. Oh dear, it seems his little creature isn’t taking kindly to being restrained to a wall in a cold, dark basement…then again, if one puts it that way-- another cry, and this time Vladimir stands up and decides he might as well see if this candy thing will help at all.

-x-x-

The moment he closes the door behind him, Vladimir hears his housemate shuffle a bit then fall quiet. This is likely out of uncertainty or fear, he assumes, so he descends the stairway a bit more noisily than usual, such as purposely causing the steps to creak. Silence could be seen as trying to hunt the younger creature, which of course will only further frighten him since he _knows_ Vladimir is coming down there.

As to be expected, when Vladimir does reach the ground level and walk around the staircase then to where Ezreal is held, his little creature is crouched near the floor to hide his underbelly and staring right at him. A logical move, to be frank, as Ezreal has every right to assume that since he is bound he is to be devoured. He cannot defend himself properly while chained and strung up near a wall, so he does his best not to be torn open as easily. The poor little creature…Vladimir again sighs, though quietly this time, then strides over to Ezreal without caring to walk a bit slower or lower himself to near his housemate’s level. That would have been the better move, but he does not wish to _degrade_ himself like that.

Upon standing before Ezreal, however, Vladimir does kneel down (with the useless excuse that the other will not stand up) to lightly coax the boy to at least sit normally. He tries smoothing Ezreal’s hair amongst other things, even once moving closer and lowering himself in a similar position in order to nuzzle his little creature for but a moment. After that, Vladimir sits right back up again and internally scolds himself for acting so foolish. Strangely, that action appears to relax Ezreal more than the others. Children.

It takes a few moments regardless of that fact, but with clear caution his housemate does finally seem to realize he is not lined up for dinner tonight and finally stops trembling on the floor like a child…then again, he might as well be one. Vladimir offers that odd candy thing as a reward, but Ezreal simply looks between him and the sugary food item as if unsure the treat is for him. Trust is so very difficult to restore, is it not? Just hours ago this runt would have snatched the treat from Vladimir’s hand and chomped down on it. Now, it is clear Ezreal is uncertain about what to do.

Vladimir holds back a sigh, “Come here, Ezreal, I got this for you.” Ezreal is somewhat taken by surprise that he decided to speak up, again justified as most their communication has been by sounds and body language. This little boy has only spoken up a few times himself, once to utter an apology for biting (for food, not out of aggression), once to show contentment while clinging to Vladimir and having his hair petted, and then those few times while begging not to be bound. Vladimir has never been one for conversation, so he has spoken even fewer times.

Ezreal scoots a bit closer, his eyes locked on Vladimir, then carefully takes the offered treat. It is quite amusing, to be frank, seeing this creature so worried about angering Vladimir that he accepts a gift with such caution as if expected to be pinned and devoured for bumping his hand against Vladimir’s or something of the sort. Well, Dmitri always said he had a bit of a thing for enjoying dominance over others, the fear he instills in them, hence why he plays with his food.

That aside, his houseguest keeps eyes on Vladimir as he nips at the top of that weird candy. It is a large (for candy, that is) circle…on a stick. Why would humans make something like that? Then again, it would be sticky otherwise...still, it is strange. But disregarding that, the young creature soon starts keeping that weird candy to his mouth, licking and sucking at the top. It certainly smells nice now…Vladimir smiles, partially at the now calm Ezreal and partially because he might have to try some of that sugary stuff sometime. He has enjoyed a few other desserts for how sweet they are, so why not?

He again sets his hand on Ezreal’s head, petting a few times then scratching under those goggles, “See? This is not so bad, now is it?” Ezreal smiles the slightest amount, both at that scratching then again at the comment made. Vladimir suppresses a shudder at the strange feeling he gets after this; he truly is going soft, isn’t he? It is actually making him _pleased_ to see Ezreal calm and happy.

The rest of his time down here passes in silence, except for chuckling at Ezreal deciding to swallow down the candy’s stick as well. That _probably_ is not intended to be eaten, but it does not harm his young boy, so it does not matter too much. What does matter is the late hour and the fact he has to attend some work meetings in the morning. Vladimir does not even bother holding back a sigh at the thought of work, but he does perk up a bit at the thought of hunting during breaks and the like.

Vladimir again pets his new housemate then stands up, stopping only because Ezreal stumbles to his feet and hugs Vladimir’s middle. He blinks a few times then turns his attention down at the blue eyes staring back up at him. Strange how Ezreal always keeps his eyes blue, even as such a young vampire. That aside, Ezreal’s eyes are desperate once again, pleading. What is it this time? He has made no move to harm his little boy, so why put on such a sad display?

It is times like this where Vladimir wishes Ezreal were a bit more vocal, but he can figure this out. Or simply pry the young creature off him and try again to leave, only to be met with a low whine mixed with what sounds suspiciously similar to ‘please, don’t go…’ which certainly earns a raised brow from him. This boy was cowering against the cold floor just a moment ago, yet is begging him to stay now? Vladimir turns around to check and make sure he was not hearing things and lo and behold his young creature is staring up at him with those kicked puppy eyes of his. Wonderful, just wonderful. It _pains_ Vladimir to see that; what has this boy done to him?

A sigh; what is he supposed to do? Sleep down here? It is far too uncomfortable for his taste, plus a little on the cold side. He certainly should have put some blankets and pillows or something down here for his housemate, but that will not work too well for one so used to a nice bed and warm fireplace nearby. And yet, leaving Ezreal alone down here will make him feel like his heart was torn out all night long unless he ensures his little creature is happy.

It reminds him vaguely of how Annie acts when she gets nightmares and does not have her little stuffed toy around; she will follow Vladimir to bed and stay with him for the night, refusing to be left alone. With her bear, she will still prefer a lighter room and company, but it is more bearable (no pun intended, this time) for her.

Ezreal, however, appears desperate for companionship tonight for no reason at all. Is he frightened? Is he just _highly_ social? Vladimir’s master is quite social, sticking around near people or Vladimir himself and preferring company at night over slumbering alone. As a child, he was quite dependant on Dmitri, though, so this sociality was never an issue while young. As an adult, it was a bit odd being asked with an averted gaze and almost shameful tone if he would accompany his master for the night, but he always did it.

The point is, Vladimir is starting to get a feeling this little vampire is a bit more dependant on interaction with others than what is normal for the species, and thus feels uneasy, possibly even frightened, when left alone. Then again, Ezreal _was_ a human, and this behavior is more common, though not exclusive as Dmitri so demonstrated, in human-turned-vampire cases. Just…just great.

All the while pondering this, Ezreal keeps his eyes on Vladimir and notably calms a bit when he sees the larger creature sticking around longer than intended. He would likely move closer if possible, that much is clear in his eyes, but his binds make getting close to Vladimir unattainable. So, he stands and watches, waiting for the verdict of whether he is to stay alone tonight or have some company. Naturally, when Vladimir nods then heads back upstairs, Ezreal becomes restless and even calls Vladimir’s name a few times.

Once the door closes again, Vladimir can faintly hear his little creature plop back to the ground and utter a choked whimper.

-x-x-

To believe he considered not having a restroom in the basement his biggest issue in housing Ezreal down there. If only it were so simple a problem solved; all Vladimir had to do then is request Ezreal to call him when his housemate needs to relieve himself and then take the boy upstairs, but _this_ issue is completely unplanned and much more troublesome.

Vladimir gathers a few blankets intended for his housemate, nice thick ones to help his young Ezreal keep warm, plus whatever pillow he can find (minus the ones he uses) to maybe make some sort of makeshift mattress rather than having to sleep on concrete. Fortunately, he has several guest rooms in his mansion, so he has plenty of those pillows to use for Ezreal’s bedding. It seems the _only_ floor he doesn’t have a single bed on is the basement, but he never uses that basement for anything but food so it seemed a bit foolish at the time. He might have to get one, if Ezreal so wishes.

Before walking these downstairs and setting up Ezreal’s bed of sorts, Vladimir gets himself ready for sleeping and changes his clothes after that. If he could, he would just release Ezreal and let the boy sleep with him upstairs, but…what about night visitors? Sometimes Annie is dropped off at ridiculous hours or someone needs help with something at work and drops by, and in any case Ezreal would simply not be able to restrain himself. The scent of blood and flesh is intoxicating; it takes quite a bit of self control for any vampire to keep calm when around humans, especially when the idiotic cattle cut themselves on something. For young ones, it is beyond difficult, basically impossible in most cases. It took _years_ for Dmitri to allow Vladimir into town or even outside their home (without being held), and he was considered quick to obtain such self-discipline. Ezreal…he is smart, and he seems like a kind boy, but he will most certainly take decades to calm down.

He pushes those thoughts aside for the time being and again descends to where Ezreal lies, noting the clinking of chains when the door closes behind him. His housemate sounds excited rather than fearful this time, and such is proven when Vladimir sees Ezreal at the edge of his restraint range, trying to see around the corner of the entrance to his room. When he does see Vladimir, the young boy clearly perks up then smiles happily, eagerly hugging Vladimir and knocking both to the ground (which causes him to drop those blankets and pillows he was holding) the second he is in range to do so. Vladimir certainly did not expect that, or the feeling of Ezreal’s tongue quickly sliding over his cheek, even if it is once. After that, Ezreal nips at his ear then buries his face in Vladimir’s shirt. Frankly, this behavior reminds him of an overly hyper puppy.

Vladimir sits up, Ezreal latched tightly to the front of him, and shakes his head; he hates to admit it, but he does smile at the whole thing, and rather than angry he…he feels delighted that his little Ezreal has grown such a fondness for him. Truth be told, he expected to be detested for such cruelty, even if he is being nice, and loathed for having changed Ezreal into one of his kind in the first place…even if that was an accident. Ezreal fortunately does not remember the whole being eaten alive thing.

Once back on his feet and finally able to pry Ezreal off him, Vladimir begins setting the pillows on the ground in a semi-organized fashion near the wall which Ezreal’s binds are attached to. He ensures the cushiony objects are set in about the width and height of a normal bed, then stacks whatever is leftover up until just one remains. After that, he places a comforter over the small pile and tucks it in; with any luck, this will prevent too many pillows getting shifted out of place. He sets the last pillow on the top of the bed then sets the last few comforters at the other end, nodding at his work then testing it by sitting and then lying down for a moment. Ezreal watches curiously the entire time, appearing to comprehend swiftly what Vladimir is doing. Clever boy, this one. Vladimir stands back up after his little test.

When that is all done, Ezreal moves onto his new bed and curls up on it a moment, testing it. He clearly likes it as he sits up again soon after and beams up at Vladimir, whom so will not admit it, but he feels that clenching in his chest again. In a good way, if he can call such sentiments to a runt of a vampire ‘good.’ He has said it many times and he will say it again, he is getting soft.

Now it is down to if he will stay here or leave…might as well try leaving. Vladimir nods to his housemate, then turns to leave and is immediately met with a panicked sound and the sound of strained chain. Looks like his young creature still desires company…he sighs and turns back around, Ezreal sighing in relief as he does so.

Vladimir stops at the edge of that ‘bed’ then crosses his arms, a light glare on his face, “What do you want? If it is food you desire, I will hunt for us both tomorrow. I have work in the morning, however, so you will have to wait until I sleep tonight.”

Ezreal shakes his head, eyes to the ground for a few moments before he looks up; he tries to look stern, but his worry is clear, “I want you to stay.” Vladimir lifts both brows; frankly, he did not expect an answer. Ezreal nods, doing much better at that demanding expression of his, “I want you to stay down here with me tonight or take me upstairs with you.”

This is much more than either of them has said all day. Vladimir nods somewhat, not in acceptance but in thought, “Why?” Simple, and yet so powerful a question. Oh, and how many a time was this question used on him by Dmitri when he wanted something? If it had no use, or if the notion was foolish, Dmitri was quick to point it out vocally. It showed Vladimir just how unnecessary his request or desire was, which certainly shut him up about it if it was indeed a dim-witted demand. “I cannot bring you upstairs as you would devour any person that knocks on my front door, and then the alternative is me staying down in a cold basement on a bunch of pillows when I could be in my warm room on a bed.”

His young Ezreal loses some of his resolve here, but it bounces right back in a moment’s notice, “Because I want you here. It won’t be so cold once you adjust and this bed is really comfy, even if it’s just a bunch of pillows and blankets.” He hesitates, averting his gaze for a moment once again before continuing, “I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” It is clear by now as to why, but Vladimir wants to hear it from Ezreal himself. He raises a brow, appearing skeptical of the boy’s reason, plus very close to leaving again. Ezreal starts a bit then reluctantly adds, “I don’t want you to leave because I don’t know for sure if you would come back, okay! I…I don’t know how I was changed, but clearly no one is trying to find me…I don’t want you to leave me alone, too.”

Oh…Vladimir’s glare vanishes; he had assumed it was because the boy was uncertain of his surroundings and just needed some time to adjust, but…he had never considered _that_. Well, now he would feel even worse for leaving the poor boy alone tonight. Just great. Vladimir sighs and returns to sitting on Ezreal’s ‘bed,’ his stern expression returning. Ezreal tries to keep his determined look, but it quickly fails him when Vladimir pulls his collar by the front of that belt and holds him in front of the larger creature’s face. Vladimir considers the boy lucky in that he does not bare his fangs.

“I will not abandon you, Ezreal.” His voice comes out in a snarl, as if it is supposed to be a threat, “I made you into what you are, and I will ensure you survive. I promised I will hunt for us tomorrow, and I will, but I will have to leave you at times to work, hunt, and ensure no one in town thinks I am hiding something. You _will_ have to accept and become used to this.”

Ezreal droops a little bit, his gaze averted as Vladimir releases him. The young creature remains quiet, fiddling with his hands to keep his attention off Vladimir, so naturally he is startled when the one next to him moves to lie down and pulls the covers up. Vladimir grunts, “I will stay tonight, but you owe me.” In truth, Vladimir owes Ezreal, but of course the young creature doesn’t know this…even so, it is an empty comment.

It takes but seconds for Ezreal to lie down next to him, again clinging to his front as if to make sure Vladimir stays. He holds back a groan; he will probably be here for quite a few nights, sadly…why does he have to be so yielding? Yet, he cannot find it in himself to be angry or even disappointed. Ezreal is intelligent, and he will likely find this influence over Vladimir at some point, if he has not already…but again, he cannot seem to care.

He embraces Ezreal in return, though not as tightly or with both arms _and_ legs, enjoying the warmth of his young housemate. Vladimir hums once, then finds himself sniffing at his fellow vampire-- great, familiarizing with scent. Unless he plans to eat Ezreal anytime soon, this is a done deal and this little creature is his to care for. Ezreal does not seem to notice this, however, as he is much too busy trying to sleep. Vladimir relaxes and closes his eyes, faintly aware of a quiet ‘goodnight’ said to him. He returns this without a second thought.


End file.
